ZackxCloud
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Zack and Cloud get bored while waiting for the General in his office. Warnings: Yaoi, meaning guyxguy, action, no like? Then this is not for you! Zack/Cloud lemon


A//N Howdy, so sorry for not updating any of my other fics, there is a reason for this, my work was stolen. All of it, I have no backup's because I'm stupid. So I have nothing to work from unless I go through the tedious task of copy and pasting all of my posted work into their respective files and categories like before. No thank you it was bad enough the first three times. Ok, so don't expect any updates on posted fics, like Cat Nip II or If It Doesn't Kill Me for a long while ok, sorry. I have to locate the villain who stole it all... So all I can do is write oneshots to entertain you until then, please forgive me and do your best to curse the evil 'life' stealer. Yes, as sad as it may seem, fanfiction is all I really have, woe is me... Anyway, I've always loved this pairing, I think it's sweet...So I'll do this fic because it's so awesome.

I do not, nor will I ever own FF7CC, FF7 or FF7AC. If I did, well Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth would be lovers, -THREESOME!- And Hojo would suffer a fate oh so worse then death. Oh and Tifa would be mauled to death by a cave dragon for my entertainment.

Summary: Zack and Cloud get bored while waiting for the General in his office.

Warnings: Yaoi, meaning guyxguy, action, no like? Then piss off! Lemon.

* * *

Zack sighed dramatically beside his blond haired companion for what had to be the seventeenth time. He noticed the slightly exasperated look on his lovers face as he sighed once again and grinned sheepishly. Cloud rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch from his position in one of the chairs before the General's desk. They'd all planned to go out for dinner later in the evening and had agreed to meet in their friend's office, said silverette had yet to show up. He was nearly ten minutes late, which was nothing like the O.C.D General of Shin-Ra, Cloud was starting to wonder if Genesis hadn't pulled him aside for a quickie and invited Angeal for the hell of it. The sad thing was, Cloud and Zack were supposed to be the hormonal teenagers, but it seemed those three had them beat in that regard...

Wondering what on Gaia could be taking his silver haired friend so long Zack leaned sideways and fished around for his PHS in his back pocket, leaning too far in his attempt he fell to the floor with a yelp. Cloud snorted and cast an amused glance at the spikey haired 1st as he pulled himself back into his seat. Zack noticed the look and stuck his tongue out, then popped his PHS and stuck it to his ear. He waited a moment, then blinked when he was met with Sephiroth's voice mail.

"O-okay...He's got his PHS turned off...Maybe he got called into a last minute meeting?" Zack looked at Cloud, who shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, maybe we should leave a note and go home." Zack looked scandalized at the idea.

"Not a chance spiky, Seph said to come here and wait for him, so that's what well do!" Cloud rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Fine, I'll give him ten more minutes, if he's not here by then, I'm leaving, and your coming with me." Zack opened his mouth, then closed it with a pout.

"Ten minutes? What the hell am I supposed to do for ten minutes?" Cloud shrugged and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Find something to amuse yourself with." Now, somewhere in the back of Cloud's mind, he knew that saying what he'd just said would spell doom for him, but at the moment he ignored the tiny voice and rested his eyes. It couldn't have been five seconds after he'd spoken that two strong arms slipped around his waist and easily lifted him out of the chair, pulling a startled squeak from his throat as he was deposited on Sephiroth's desk and a warm mouth assaulted his sensitive neck. He swallowed the moan that bubbled in his throat in favor of slipping off the desk and slipping past Zack's form. He got a whole of two feet away before he was grabbed and placed back on the desk and held in place by strong hands on his hips. Cloud's face went ten shades of red when Zack returned to his earlier work on Cloud's neck.

"Z-Zack! What do you think your doing! This is the _General's_ _office!_" Zack pulled back with a predatory grin, the sight making Cloud's eyes widen.

"And? You said to find something to amuse myself with, I've found something." With that he dove down and captured Cloud's lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue easily pushing into the blonds mouth to explore as his hands roamed the lithe form before him.

Cloud shivered as sword calloused hands slipped under his uniform shirt and traced over his back. He couldn't stop the shudder that run up his spine at the feeling and he knew Zack felt it.

Zack smirked against Cloud's lips and withdrew his hands from his shirt to yank the buttons undone before the small blond could stop him. He easily slipped the annoying fabric from the teens torso and unlocked their lips to attach his to Cloud's collar bone. He lavished the flesh with his tongue, then bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Cloud moaned above him and he mentally whooped in triumph at getting the blond into his way of thinking. If he hadn't have acted quick enough Cloud would have denied him his fun and promptly knock him on his ass if he persisted. But fortunately for him he'd pushed all the right buttons in all the right ways. With a smirk Zack lent back and unclasped the blonds belt, distracting the sputtering teen by slipping his hand into his trousers, effectively cutting off all protests as he slipped his trousers down his legs, underwear and all. Cloud responded by grabbing Zack's harness and unclipping all the straps with practiced ease, slipping it off and tossing it into his abandoned chair. He followed up with unzipping the 1st's shirt and pushing it off his broad shoulders. Zack moaned as sure fingers slipped behind him and massaged his lower back, drawing him closer to the willing body sitting on the desk. (Sephiroth's desk)

Zack grabbed Cloud's hips and pulled him foreward until his legs wrapped around his waist and their erections ground against the others, Cloud's bare and Zack's still painfully clothed. Cloud decided to remedy that and quickly undid the buckle of his belt, slipping the zipper down until Zack was free from his confines. Zack growled and pushed a panting Cloud back into the desk until his back was pressed into the cool glass and his own larger form was towering over his. Zack stretched a long arm over the table and found the top draw behind the desk, he pulled it open and rustled around the back of it until he withdrew his hand with a clear bottle of lube, silently praising the General for being prepared for surprise visits from Genesis of Angeal. Cloud snorted when he saw the near empty bottle and made a mental note to replace it afterwords. Zack popped the cap and slicked three fingers, pausing when Cloud grabbed his wrist and shook his head, his sweat soaked bangs slipping over his eyes as he swallowed.

"Don't, j-just fuck me, now." Zack hesitated a moment, then used the lube to slick his painfully hard cock before he grabbed the blond's hips and lined himself up between lean and pale legs. He released one narrow hip to grab both of Cloud's wrists to pin them above his head on the glass. Ducking down Zack captured the teens lips in a chaste kiss before snapping his hips forward, entering the blond fully in one thrust. Cloud gasped and arched his back off the glass desk as Zack groaned in his ear and pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside his body, before thrusting back in smoothly, giving the trembling teen no time to gather his bearings as his grip tightening on his hip.

Cloud mewled as Zack bit down on the juncton between his neck and shoulder and sped up his thrusts, his movements made smooth by the layer of sweat on both their bodies. Cloud tightened his legs around his waist as he raised his hips in time with Zack's thrusts, meeting everyone one of them and causing him to slide in deeper, hitting his prostate dead on as he arched further off the glass. Zack burried his face in the crook of Cloud's neck as he thrust faster, finally releasing his grip on the blonds wrists in favor of clamping it on a lean thigh, lifting it up further to better angle his thrusts. Cloud's breathing was labored as he snaked his arms around Zack's broad shoulder's, one hand tangling in the soft spikes at the base of his neck while the other clawed at his hard back, drawing a pleasured growl from the SOLDIER as he put more force behind his thrusts, slamming into the panting blond with enough force to make Sephiroth's computer rattle in it's place.

Cloud panted hard as he tightening the hand in Zack's hair, pulling it back until they were face to face he crushed their lips together passionately as they both moaned into the teeth, tongues battling for dominance as a molten heat built in the pit of Cloud's stomach. Zack inevitably won the battle and eagerly set to exploring Cloud's mouth, savoring the familiar taste of honey and cinnimon as he quickened his thrusts, swallowing each and every moan that Cloud fed him.

Cloud gasped when he was released from the kiss and flicked his head to the side, removing sweat soaked bangs from his eyes. "Ngh Z-Zack, s-so close." He moaned as he tightened his grip on his lover. Zack released Cloud's thigh and slipped his free hand between their heated bodies and gripped the blonds leaking erection, pumping it in time with his powerful thrusts. Cloud panted and withed beneath him as he grew closer to his release, beads of sweat trickling between their joined bodies. Zack panted against Cloud's neck, his own release rocketing towards him with every thrust into the deliciously warm body under him. Suddenly Cloud tensed beneath him and cried out in ecstasy as he came, covering both their stomachs and his hand in his warm release. Zack's pupils narrowed to slits as Cloud suddenly clamped around his cock, causing him to come hard, spilling his seed deep into the still withing body under him. He continued to thrust through his orgasm, prolonging the pleasure for the both of them as he gasped and stilled, stopping himself from collapsing onto the smaller form.

* * *

After catching their breaths Cloud suddenly groaned. Zack blinked and pulled back to see his beautiful chocobo's face. "What's wrong?" Cloud sighed and loosened his legs grip around Zack's waist.

"Sephiroth is gonna kill us when he finds out what we did on his favorite desk." Zack grinned impishly.

"Who said he was gonna find out?" Cloud opened his mouth but was beaten to it.

"Oh, no one has to say anything." Cloud paled and Zack laughed nervously as he turned nervous orbs to the doorway, where stood General Sephiroth in all his glory with a very exasperated Angeal on his left and a snickering Genesis on his right, arms crossed and fingers tapping the leather along his forearm. Cloud gulped.

"Ah...w-we can explain." Angeal gave Cloud a forgiving look and said.

"Don't worry Cloud, we know your not the one at fault here." With that, all three 1st's turned dirty looks to a very nervous Zack, who suddenly looked like a puppy caught chowing down on his masters favorite shoes...

"Ah crap."

A//N END! God I loved that bit, did you? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
